Vehicles, such as combis, sport-utility vehicles (“SUVs”), pick-up trucks, delivery trucks and other similarly configured vehicles may have end-gate assemblies (tailgates) that open outwardly, typically along a horizontal axis, to allow access to interior and/or storage areas. It is often the case that the end-gate assemblies, when open, present a high, substantially horizontal platform that makes access to the interior and/or storage area of the vehicle (or the vehicle roof in the case of combis and SUVs) difficult for most individuals. Various devices have been presented that purport to aide in providing simplified access, however, the complexity of the solutions often diminish any benefits to be realized. It is desirable to provide a simple, cost-effective solution for vehicles having end-gates that will allow simple, straight-forward, ingress to, and egress from the interior and/or storage areas.